


As long as skies are blue

by hylander



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Everyone's happy, M/M, Multi, lucas is jealous, the boy squad and the girl squad are one and only entity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hylander/pseuds/hylander
Summary: The gang and the girls are spending some well-deserved time off at the beach after the end of the school year.





	As long as skies are blue

“I’d suck off that dick right there and then.”

The statement emanated from one of the two girls before him, both no older than Lucas, as he was impatiently waiting in the queue to grab some ice cold drinks from the food truck stationed a street away from the beach front. It would have been easier if anyone among their friends had 9.50€ to spend on a water bottle from one of those many beach bars popping out every now and then, or simply if Lucas had enough strength to walk the five more blocks separating their spot on the beach from the nearest convenience store — at least, maybe he wouldn’t have been losing nearly thirty minutes of his time, just waiting for a fucking kid to pick a flavor for his morning ice-cream.

Somehow, Eliott graduating and a string of meetings with the Demaurys had been enough to convince them that the idea of a group of unsupervised teens in their vacation house for a couple of days, a few minutes away from Marseille, wasn’t as reckless as it seemed. The Gang and the girls had flocked in at Eliott’s flat the evening after his boyfriends’ parents had agreed to the trip, and after a long debate including Daphné repeating every three minutes that they needed to get to Barcelona by the last week of July, they had managed to squeeze in ten days, between the BAC results and the girls leaving, the Bakhellals' and Demaurys’ family vacations, and the weekend Emma was supposed to spend with her mom in Italy.

“Lulu, you’re free?”, Basile had asked at some point.

He had shrugged, leaning back against the couch. “I’m pretty short on family gatherings.”

And so that’s how they had all ended up here. 

Lucas wasn’t sure that riding a hangover by 30°C was the smartest idea ever, so the thing to do would probably be to find their way back home before the temperature hit that number. They had spent the day (and the night) before at some music fest they had stumbled on by accident. Lucas and Eliott’s tipsy selves had been leading the way back, followed by the girls singing their lungs off to a tune Lucas was sure he should have been able to recognize. Then there had been Yann and Arthur, whose job had essentially been to drag a shitfaced Basile, occasionally preventing him from chasing a cat down the street or going off running in the waves. By six in the morning, everyone was too tired to make the trip back to the Demaurys’ vacation house, so they had taken a break on the shore that had been stretching ever since.

Lucas’ mind snapped back in place when the girl’s friend started laughing annoyingly, joining her in her blatant staring from behind her sunglasses. A distinctive huff of disapproval came from the elderly couple waiting in the second queue to their left, and Lucas felt a lot like imitating them. See, he was certainly no angel, and no blushing virgin. After turning 12, everyone around him had started talking about groping and grabbing, about shoving tongues in all kinds of places and twisting their bodies at weird angles just for the sake of experimenting. Basile alone had made about a _quarter_ of those comments in the single year he had known him, and if anything, hanging out with Emma and Alexia had opened his eyes on the fact that girls could be very vocal about the matter as well.

 _However_.

There was a line between admitting that gender equality also applied to conversations about sex, _and_ gracefully accepting that the aforementioned conversation turned out to be about his boyfriend’s dick — the dick _he_ was the only one to suck, thank you very much. He couldn’t decently pick a fight (if he ever did, he would never live this one down), so he did the only thing he could at the moment: he glared. He glared, he scowled, he threw daggers, so much that it felt like third grade and trying to use the Force all over again.

Neither of the girls seemed to notice him, still too focused on Eliott, who was leaning against a street barrier further down the street. From what Lucas knew he was on the phone with his parents, as part of the deal they had made with the Demaurys at the beginning of their vacation, and the small crease between his brows only emphasized the fact that he was totally oblivious about the rest of the world.

The family of three at the top of his line eventually decided on an ice-cream flavor for their stupid kid and walked away after paying, leaving a clear space between the girls and the food truck. “Can you _move_?” Lucas blurted out, irritated.

The two girls looked at him as if they were suddenly registering his presence for the first time.

“Oh, c’mon, chill out dude,” the blonde one said, shrugging in annoyance.

She and her friend took a slow step to the food truck and started ordering the most obnoxious flavors of ice-cream he had ever heard. When the brunette uttered the word ‘vegan’, he practically face-palmed himself, and had to reach for his phone in order to unleash some deep-rooted hatred for the human kind threatening to spill out.

 

**lucallemant**

i’m gonna die from fucking old age here

**y4z4s**

where’s your boo

**lucallemant**

busy looking like a 3 course meal

**y4z4s**

???

**lucallemant**

he’s on the phone with his mom

people stare

i hate it

 

He hadn’t even hit the ‘send’ button yet that the affected tone of the blonde girl made its way to his ears again, instantly giving him murder vibes.

“How much do you bet I can get him?”, she asked conversationally, as if every single one of her words wasn’t making Lucas want to rip off his own skin.

Her friend scorned. “Hands off, you’ve got Matthieu already.”

“Like he’s not doing the same in Madrid,” the blonde waved dismissively. “You let me five minutes with him I get an insta account. Ten and I get a date.”

“Hasn’t it occurred to you that he might not be interested?” Lucas snapped before he even thought about it beforehand.

The brunette spared him a glance above the metallic frame of her sunglasses. “Everyone’s interested. Ever heard of summer love?”

Lucas scoffed. “What are you, 13?”

“Don’t be pissy, someone will suck your dick someday.”

He almost laughed. Before he could answer, there was a sudden rise of eyebrows on both girls’ faces, and then someone lifting the snapback from his head, startling him a little as he spun around.

Eliott nonchalantly put it on, as if the stare of the two girls was something he couldn’t decently get bothered with — and, all things considered, maybe he _wasn’t_ , not when you’d been looking like _that_ all your life. “Thanks for keeping it for me babe,” he said, beaming at Lucas. “I thought I’d never get to hang up.” His boyfriend glanced around after a second of nothing. “Making friends?”, he asked, a hint of tease lingering in his voice.

 _Asshole_ , Lucas thought, barely biting back a snort. Instead he turned so that his whole body was now facing Eliott’s, narrowing his eyes with a disarming honesty he knew well enough Eliott had troubles resisting. “Of course not, you’re the only thing I need in my life baby,” Lucas said sweetly, his arms snaking behind his neck as he stood up on his tiptoes to claim his mouth.

Eliott let out the tiniest chuckle as their lips met. The world faded out when he started sucking onto Lucas’ bottom lip, his hands hovering dangerously low on the small of his back and sliding under the hem of his tee-shirt to brush at the skin.  

Someone cleared their throat and Lucas’ eyes fluttered open, breaking the kiss. Inside of the food truck, the lady was waiting for them to order, but Lucas couldn’t tell if her cheeks were red because of the heat or because they had gone full PDA-mode. Eliott coughed a little to hide his laugh, and Lucas racked his brain for a second before searching for the list he had hastily typed when everyone had suddenly started mistaking him for their slave. He ordered the bunch of water bottles and snacks they needed to stay alive for a while, then turned back to Eliott as the lady was busy going through the fridges to gather everything.

“Since when are we a ‘babe’ couple, by the way?”, he asked bluntly.

Eliott’s eyes crinkled in amusement, putting his sunglasses back. “You don’t like it?”

Lucas tilted his head to the side, pouting a little bit as he turned innocent eyes on him. “I like everything about you, _baby_.” Then, as Eliott started laughing, he went back to his normal mode. “No, seriously. I’m not sure I’m ready to get called out about it. They already make fun of me for being ‘all over you’,” he groaned, mimicking the quotation marks.

Eliott shrugged nonchalantly, making his collarbones pop a little under his skin. “Alright, we’re keeping it out of the way, _if_ you stop with that… thing.”

“What thing?” Lucas turned to the food truck to pay for the drinks and grab the two kraft bags the woman was handing him from above the counter.

“ _Oh baby, take me right now_ ,” Eliott said, mirroring his voice from earlier, as he gallantly took the bag with the drinks inside.

Lucas practically dropped his own. “I _never_ said that,” he muttered, cheeks burning. 

“No, but that’s what my dick heard,” Eliott snorted, sliding an arm around his neck and ruffling his hair.

Lucas rolled his eyes. 

“And here I thought I was dating a literature student.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! 😊


End file.
